Jan Deregowski's developmental theory of pictorial depth perception is the only major model of children's picture perception in the literature. The specific purpose of the present research program is to examine Deregowski's model in order to test its validity and to provide data for an empirically based model of pictorial depth perception. Deregowski's model rests on two assumptions: 1) Western drawings is a consistently effective depth information style across ages and cultures; and 2) children show a developmental shift in aesthetic preference from non-Western art styles to Western styles. These assumptions will be investigated by replicating African work on the Hudson Pictorial Depth Perception Test; by investigation through a matching task developmental change in sensitivity to the Western pictorial depth cues of shading, shadowing, overlapping, relative size, and linear and texture perspective; and by a testing through children's drawings and preference judgements for an age-change in aesthetic preference. Since illustrations in children's books and instructional media depend heavily on untested assumptions about the communicative efficacy of Western-style art conventions, it is highly desirable to establish empirically their communicative value for children. This investigation will also offer suggestions for school art programs designed to increase the child's awareness of the broad range of alternatives in artistic expression.